finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 3
Smalltalk Hast du dich etwa deswegen gewundert? Mir ist es erst selber gestern aufgefallen und hab mich dann gefragt, wieso ich das nicht wusste... Cloud2110 09:53, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Kann ja mal jedem passieren ;D Cloud2110 10:00, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt genau. Nur mal so nebenbei, ich glaube wir brauchen einige neue Vorlagen, unteranderem für Gegner und Bosse aus verschiedenen Teilen. Cloud2110 10:10, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dringend bräuchte ich im Moment keine, aber es gibt hier so viele Artikel, bei denen man noch ganz viel rot erkennen kann. Irgendwann mussen die doch bearbeitet werden und auf Dauer schauts wirklich nicht schön aus...Cloud2110 10:18, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wär echt nett von dir. Dann aber auch Vorlagen für FFI, II, III, V, VI und eine für FFVII. Falls es zu viel wird, musst du es nicht unbedingt machen, ist ja nur eine Bitte. Und weißt du zufällig, was mit Blue eigentlich los ist? Hab ihn schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Cloud2110 10:35, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal sehen, wann er zurück ist :P Sieht jetzt bei allen Gegnervorlagen viel netter und umfangreicher aus, es fehlen aber noch Vorlagen für Gegner zu: FFI, FFII, FFIII, FFVI und (bisjetzt) CC:FFVII. Den Syntax kann ich dir aber nicht für die einzelnen Teile sagen, da ich den nicht kenne. Hoffe, das ist nicht so schlimm. Cloud2110 10:48, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAH! Hab ich wieder was gelernt ;P Mal sehen, ich pick mir irgendwelche Gegner raus und bearbeite die dann mal ordentlich. Danke schön ;D Cloud2110 10:59, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann überarbeite ich nochmal die FFVII-Gegner mit der neuen Vorlage. Cloud2110 13:01, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wir waren nur schnell Bewerbungsfotos für Frauchen schießen. Keine Große Sache. Aber danke der Nachfrage. :) DelNorte 16:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dateien? Scherereien? Hä? DelNorte 17:39, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Pffffft, wurscht! DelNorte 17:50, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja sowas ist ja normal nicht meine Art. Alles wieder gut. DelNorte 08:57, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! DelNorte 10:27, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun ja, Pharmazie studieren ist ja auch was... Jedenfalls wünsch ich dir dabei viel Erfolg! Und um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen, du weißt doch bestimmt, ob man "Deling City" mit oder ohne Bindestrich schreibt? Und das gleiche bei "Galbadia Garden"? Hab nämlich einige Artikel gefunden, die es entweder mit oder ohne haben... Verwirrt mich deswegen etwas -.- Cloud2110 15:25, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, das ist mir nämlich mal aufgefallen. Hast mir damit trotzdem geholfen. Danke ;D Noch ne Frage: Wann fängst du denn mit den beiden genannten Artikeln an? Ich würde nicht viel damit anfangen können, da ich nicht so der FFVIII-Experte bin... Cloud2110 18:03, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, bei mir ist leider wieder morgen Schule... Finde ich jedenfalls total ätzend :( Zum Dissidia-Nachfolger: Es soll ein paar Gerüchte geben, in denen gesagt wird, dass sogar vielleicht Gilgamesh auftauchen könnte. Ist aber noch nicht offiziell. Ich persönlich würde mir als spielbare Charaktere noch Vincent Valentine, Laguna oder Cifer (für Teil VIII) oder aber noch irgendwelche Hauptcharaktere aus FFVI wünschen. Cloud2110 14:35, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja schon zu spät. Man muss ja auch nicht alles verraten ;). So genau verfolgt das ja eh keiner, also wozu der Aufwand? Wenns nur ein paar übersprungene Artikel sind, kann man vielleicht auch mal ein Auge zudrücken. So pingelig müssen wir dann ja auch nicht sein. DelNorte 15:41, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hähähä, wusste ich es doch! XDeath rulez. Übrigens versteh ich nicht warum ich gesiezt werde. Soll das eine Anspielung auf mein Alter sein? Ich bin doch gerade erst 8 1/2... Zumindest laut Freundin :) DelNorte 00:07, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja ich habs gelesen. Das wird ein bisschen arbeitsaufwendig für uns. Da müssen sich Blue und ich reinarbeiten wie das geht, damit wir die Anpassung gescheit hinbringen. Naja, aber ich bin offen für einen Tapetenwechsel. Nach ein paar Wochen kräht da kein Hahn mehr danach, wart mal ab. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich besser und einfacher und toller und das alles. Mal kucken. DelNorte 17:03, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt wo ich mich ein bisschen intensiver mit dem neuen Look befasst habe, wird mir auch ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken was dann hier für Zustände herrschen werden. Das wird ziemlich schlimm werden. DelNorte 09:21, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja genau, das gleiche hab ich als Feedback an die zentrale gesendet. Und anscheinend ist die Breite des Artikelraumes nicht verstellbar sondern felsenfest. Das bedeutet 1) dass Artikel in die Länge gezogen werden und ewig lange gescrollt werden muss, 2) dass wir praktisch alle unsere Vorlagen verschmälern müssen, damit sie nicht zu fett werden, und 3) dass wir einen Hintergrund brauchen, der dann links und rechts erkennbar ist. Das find ich am beschissensten überhaupt. Ich will die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Artikeln haben, und nicht auf dem Hintergrund oder auf den viel zu großen Advertisements. Und die Advertisements sind ja mal der Oberhammer, denn alles was darunter ist, ist verschwendeter Platz und kann nicht verwendet werden. Das ist ne einzige Saurei. DelNorte 10:11, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Testbeitrag. Hast du das irgendwo aufblinken sehen? Oder so. Normalerweise müsstest du jetzt eine Benachrichtigung in der linken unteren Ecke bekommen haben. DelNorte 12:38, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Clevererweise hab ich wieder Monaco eingestellt gehabt und im Reflex draufgeklickt^^ Moment... --82.135.70.78 12:41, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Nochmal Test. DelNorte 12:44, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Joah, mein uneingeloggter Eintrag hat mir bereits das Ergebnis geliefert ;P jupp, da is was ganz Unauffälliges in der unteren Ecke, hatte ich wohl übersehen, weil ich das da nicht erwartet habe^^ --Gunblade73 12:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Glückwünsche ^^ fühl mich mittlerweile total alt >-< wie ne Oma D: hoffe bei deinem Umzug war es nicht so stressig, wie bei meinem vor 3 Monaten ^^" Das war die Hölle. Durfte alles in den 4. Stock schleppen >.< nicht nochmal bitte :0-- Katzii 12:49, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^ aber es kommt mir echt so vor, als hätte ich mehr Wehwehchen im "Alter" ^^" oh man. ich glaub ich muss da was grundlegendes ändern xD Also Umzug an sich ist ja nicht immer was schlechtes aber nochmal schlepp ich nicht meine ganzen Möbel allein hier hoch. Da spar ich lieber auf n Umzugsunternehmen >.< sonst krieg ich die Krise *mecker motz* ^^ aber solange dir deine neue Wohnung gefällt ist alles in Butta :D-- Katzii 18:29, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mich nur kurz dafür bedanken dass du hier alle Fehler ausbesserst!' VeXen 16:00, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC)' Na dann schick doch mal einen Link zu deinen FB-Account ^^ DelNorte 11:24, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja mach das, und schreib bitte was hier ins Forum zum Thema Seitenbreite. DelNorte 12:06, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Quaki Gunni =D xDD wollt ich nur mal gesagt, sagt haben ^-^ --87.143.246.217 20:48, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :D: Ich bin ehrlich schockiert. Erst verreckt mein PC mehrfach hintereinander und dann das... Gunni? ... warum krieg ich jetzt schon für meinen falschgeschlechtlichen Decknamen Spitznamen? xD --Gunblade73 20:54, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dann sag mal, wie ich dich nennen soll :O quaki quaaaak ó.ö --Katzii 06:40, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :xD is mir eigentlich wurscht, solange ich erahnen kann, dass ich damit gemeint sein soll^^ --Gunblade73 09:53, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dann passt Gunni doch ^^ hihi ich hätte dich auch Schwibbelschwabbel nennen können =P xD war Spaß ^^ wobei.. dann müsste ich mir für alle anderen auch so einen Spitznamen ausdenkn .__. gleiches Recht für alle (Art. 3 I S.1 GG) xD quaki x3 --Katzii 10:05, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Dann werde mal kreativ^^ ... wobei Gunter ursprünglich von Blue kam ;) P.S.: Schwibbelschwabbel? Was zum- xP wenn man bedenkt, dass mir von einigen Leuten (zu Unrecht wohlgemerkt) Magersucht unterstellt wurde, ist das echt mehr als unpassend ;D --Gunblade73 10:23, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich streng mich an xD Gunter xDDD kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass das von Blue kam xD Schwibbelschwabbel is aus "Findet Nemo" :3 fand den Film sooo geil *-* blubb... "P.Shermann 42 Wallabee Way Sydney" :o "ESCAPEEEEE... das is doch das englische Wort für Notausgang. =O - Du kannst lesen? O.o ...ich kann lesen? Juhuu ich kann lesen!!!" x3 Von Magersucht hab ich keine Ahnung ^^" ich hab eher etwas mehr drauf xD will gar nicht wissen, wie versaut mein BMI is xD *kopf kratz* mal was anderes, wenn ich dir nen Spitznamen geb, dann muss ich das ja für alle anderen auch machen :o (remember: Art. 3 I S.1 GG >.<) Wie nenn ich denn VeXen, Axel, DelNorte, Cloud und Blue? O_____o quaki verzwickt >.< --Katzii 14:17, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ? Ist was, Nase? DelNorte 19:43, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wa-wa... Nase? Ähm, ja. Ne, das war so ein: soll das jetzt in dieser Art Vorlage allg. so übernommen werden "?" :P da will man mal mithelfen und dann sowas :P:P:P --Gunblade73 19:48, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Nur wenn du willst. Ich setz es aber nicht voraus. Bei vielen Vorlagen steht teils wirklich schusseliger Ballast mit drin, der effektiv rein gar nichts bewirkt, da damit meist Funktionen bestimmt werden, die das Wiki ohnehin auch von ganz allein durchgeführt hätte. Solche Sachen streiche ich ab jetzt überall raus wenn ich sie finde. Aber ich suche nicht bewusst danach. Und nebenbei kamen dann eben auch ein paar Designideen aufgeploppt, die ich gleichmal umgesetzt habe. Ich für meinen Teil finds schön. Ich wünsche mir persönlich ja für jede SpinOff-Reihe ein komplett eigenes Vorlagendesign, aber das ist nur Spielerei. Also, das war kein Aufruf an dich oder jemand anderen, das hat mir gerade einfach nur Spaß gemacht :) DelNorte 20:01, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich find's aber auch besser und weil ich, wie üblich, möchte, dass alles schön einheitlich ist, verprügel ich damit auch Vorlagen, die mir unter die Nase kommen oO also war das eher so eine Aktion wie bei mir letztens die Spielinfo-/Filminfo-/und neu kreiert: Serieninfo-Boxen :D --Gunblade73 20:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja genau. Gib Gas. So, jetzt schön Bierchen trinken gehen. DelNorte 20:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Für 500 Kategorisierungen konnte ich gar nix einstellen. Das stand mir nicht zur Verfügung. Kann sein, dass das als Platzhalter verwendet wird, oder das ist erneut ein grober Schnitzer seitens Wikia. Viel Spaß beim Grillen, da hätte ich jetzt auch Bock drauf. :) DelNorte 14:03, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stop. Hier. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht und das werde ich ändern. DelNorte 11:03, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie scheint es dir Spaß zu machen Neulinge blöd anzumachen. Ich kann mir das hier gerade nicht verkneifen, ich kugel mich gerade übern Boden :D Ich glaub das machst du gar nicht mit Absicht, aber ich finds halt schon irgendwie bemerkenswert dass sich IMMER gleich alle von dir auf den Schlips getreten fühlen. :D :D Echt, ich finds zum Brüllen komisch. Irgendwas machst du falsch! DelNorte 11:57, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Na komm, jetzt versink aber bitte nicht in Selbstmitleid. Ich wette, Katzii ist dir gar nicht mehr böse. Ich hatte ja schon einmal gesagt, dass Vorbild sein besser ist als Verbesserungen vorschlagen. Mach dir keinen Kopf, das ganze ist nicht mal halb so schlimm. DelNorte 12:54, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hast du es weit bis in die neue Stadt? Wenn die Entfernung nicht so groß ist fällt das Umziehen wesentlich leichter. Ich wollte damals unbedingt weit weg, hab ich auch gemacht (350 km), und habe ganz schön viel Aufwand deswegen gehabt. Wird auf jeden Fall sehr aufregend für dich! Viel Erfolg dabei. DelNorte 13:22, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also ich bin niemandem nachtragend oder lange sauer, also macht euch über sowas keinen Kopf. Ich hab mich nur leicht geärgert, weil ich ja nur helfen wollt. :( -- Katzii 194.25.108.80 13:26, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ränder Nice! Solange es läuft, ist es schonmal gut. Bis die optimale Lösung gefunden wurde, ist das hier schonmal sehr gut. DelNorte 12:01, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Die Navi hab ich rein intuitiv mal in Ruhe gelassen. Pro und Kontra bleibt vorerst auch. Frauen schaffen ja gerne Ordnung und schmeißen Ballast weg :D aber übertreiben müssen wir es ja auch nicht gleich. DelNorte 09:08, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, lass mal erst die Vorlage der Hauptserie bebildert. Das ist schon gut genug so. Das mit der KH-Vorlage ist aber eine gute Idee. Tob dich ruhig aus. DelNorte 10:19, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hilf mir mal Kannst du dich bitte morgen um den AdM und CUotM kümmern? Ich werd keine Zeit haben. DelNorte 15:29, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Warum so bierernst? Was stimmt denn nicht mit Ehemaliger Smalltalk über gewählte AdMs und alles drumherum? Passt doch, ist einwandfrei und sofort zugänglich. Das ist ein kleiner auflockernder Scherz. Wir gehen ja auch so schon zum Lachen in den Keller (zumindest sind alle unsere Artikel papptrocken), dann können wir ja hin und wieder bei manchen unwichtigen Aktendokumentenseiten - so wie eben dieser hier - ein bisschen scherzen. Das ist der gleiche Grund, warum auch bei Final Fantasy der fette Chocobo und der Mogry ganz unten eingebaut sind. Solche Sachen lockern die Stimmung und zeigen, dass wir auch mal Spaß verstehen. Außerdem ist der Artikel wirklich unwichtig, also jetzt mal echt. Ich hab mich kurzerhand für diese Variante entschieden, anstatt das ganze Gelaber einfach komplett zu löschen. DelNorte 19:46, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja also ich glaube wir haben bereits eine "gewisse" Systematik aufgebaut. Ich denke nicht, dass ein bisschen weniger sachliche Nüchternheit an einer einzigen Stelle uns gleich als Stümper und Chaoten darstellt. Im Gegenteil, es zeigt, dass wir auch nur ganz normale Menschen sind, die aber trotzdem erstklassige Artikel schreiben können wenn sie sich gerade mal dazu herablassen wollen. Wir schütteln die einfach aus dem Ärmel. Und überhaupt, es gibt momentan sowieso schon genügend Gründe für Ernsthaftigkeit und Verbitterung, da muss so eine Erbsenzählerei ja nicht überall und andauernd sein. Lass die fünf mal gerade sein. Weißt du, ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass du den Almanach gefunden hast, denn ohne dich wären wir heute bei weitem nicht so klar strukturiert. Im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen großen deutschsprachigen Wikis haben wir einen der besten Kategorienbäume, und das ist hauptsächlich dein Verdienst. Und auch deine Korrekrturen haben uns wesentlich professioneller gemacht, weil du auch oft zur Verbesserung der Lesbarkeit beigetragen hast. Ich kann dich also ein wenig beruhiegen. Auch wenn du absolute Perfektion anstrebst, lass dir gesagt sein, wir sind gut. Wir sind sogar sehr gut. Schau dich mal um. Kaum ein anderes Wiki kann eine solche Textqualität aufweisen. Wir haben es ordentlich auf dem Kasten. Und obendrein tust du auch viel für die Optik, siehe zum Beispiel das Logo da oben links. Also häng doch jetzt bitte nicht alles an einer Kleinigkeit auf, ok? Wie liefen deine ersten Vorlesungen? Kommst du zurecht in der neuen Stadt? Hast du schon ein paar Uni-Partys besucht? DelNorte 20:46, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wünschte ich hätte noch deine Motivation. So war es bei mir am Anfang auch, aber spätestens nach der ersten Klausurenphase war das Studium mehr notwendiges Übel als wirklich erfreulicher Lebensabschnitt. Mittlerweile bin ich froh, wenn ich fertig bin. Ich hab jede Menge Stress und Ärger an der Backe gehabt, sei es mit Komilitonen, Professoren, Klausuren, dem Prüfungsamt, dem Bafög-Amt, dem akademischen Auslandsamt, dem Präsidenten, .... ich hab viel erlebt :) Aber es war auch mindestens ebenso schön, so ist es ja nicht. Vorlesungen sind ein zweischneidiges Schwert, immer schon gewesen. Ich gehe ungern hin, um nicht zu sagen praktisch nie. Ich halte es für Zeitverschwendung einfach nur vorgelesen zu bekommen was ich bereits im Skript habe. Wobei es manchmal auch wirklich sinnvolle Vorlesungen gibt, aber eben nur manchmal. Ich hab zum Glück keine Anwesenheitspflicht, und das nutze ich schamlos aus. Und leider nutzen sich Uni-Partys sehr schnell ab, weil sie oft immer das gleiche sind, mit immer den gleichen Atzen, immer der gleichen Musik in immer dem gleichen Raum mit immer den gleichen Getränken. Allerhöchstens mal Themen wie Halloween oder sowas. Ich studiere übrigens BWL. Was hättest du gedacht? DelNorte 22:12, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ist diese eine jenige Person dein Freund? Fernbeziehung, wa? Ganz schon assi, kannste mir glauben. Schön zu hören dass es auch noch Menschen gibt, die wirklich das für sie richtige Fach studieren. Du sitzt bestimmt auch gerne in der ersten Reihe, hä? Nein, Spaß. Ich lerne lieber für mich selber. Ich möchte selbst entscheiden können was ich wann wielange und in welcher intensität mache, weil ich diese Freiheiten brauche um mal mehr, mal weniger zeit für ein Thema zu investieren. Ich lerne nach der von mir selbst sogenannten und entwickelten Spongebob-Methode, aber die erkläre ich jetzt nicht, sonst schaut die mir jemand ab :D Schön, dass bei dir alles glatt zu gehen scheint. ABER NUR EINE KLAUSUR? Wasndas fürn Witz? DelNorte 23:17, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, ich kann mir denken was das bei euch beiden ist. So eine reine Freundschaft zwischen Junge und Mädchen, die so tief ist und so umfassend, dass ihr praktisch alles miteinander macht und auch ständig miteinander in Kontakt steht und euch alles voneinander erzählt und auch keinerlei Geheimnisse mehr voreinander habt, und so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt dass euch alle Außenstehenden schon längst für ein Pärchen halten, und ihr selbst aber auf einer reinen Freundschaft beharrt, obwohl die Sympathie dann doch ein klein wenig tiefer leigt, ihr aber beide irgendwie nicht so ganz den Mut habt es dem anderen zu gestehen, auch wenn ihr ständig und immer wieder kleine versteckte Hinweise oder Andeutungen darauf macht, die aber natürlich immer nur im Scherz gemeint waren, aber zu einem gewissen Teil dann doch nicht? Kenn ich. DelNorte 23:26, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Spongebob-Methode ist ziemlich effektiv. Finde ich. Dabei gehe ich über die Texte, Materialien, Skripte, whatever, in mehreren Durchgängen drüber, so wie man mit einem Schwamm eine Fläche putzen würde. Bei jedem Durchgang bleibt mehr bei mir haften, so wie der Dreck am Schwamm. Erst kommen die groben Dinge, dann kommt immer mehr Feinstaub dazu. Wenn gar nichts helfen will, nehm ich noch Spülmittel dazu, also lernfördernde Hilfsmittel wie Zusammenfassungen, Schaubilder, etc. Das darf aber nicht vorgegeben sein, sondern das muss ich mir selber bauen. Ich konstruiere mir damit die optimalen Instrumente. Das hat bei mir bisher blendend funktioniert. DelNorte 23:57, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Haha Geile Idee. Ich glaub ich weiß auch wo du das her hast. Gibs zu! Das hast du aus dem englischen KH-Wiki. Hast meine Spuren verfolgt, wa? Hast hinterhergeschnüffelt, wa? Ich find das Teil cool. Ich hab mir auch überlegt ob wir sows nicht gebrauchen könnten. DelNorte 21:27, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja also für mich war das am naheliegendsten. Außerdem erstaune ich gerne die Leute. Ich hab da ein Talent dafür. DelNorte 09:28, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mobs Gratulation Hey, glückwunsch von mir. Dem Kommentar von Scharesoft kann ich nur zustimmen, gute Arbeit. Hoffentlich bleibt diese trotz Studium auch erhalten. :) Sum2k3 16:23, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich gratulier dich auch ganz herzlich! Du hast es mehr als verdient! DelNorte 18:03, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC)